A Dragon's Heart
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: There wasn't much left to say between the two,life just went on fairly normal but with a signifcant change in one of them.Can the other see whats happening before his grandson pushes aside who he is?One shot.Set after Love Cruise and Homecoming.


**A/N:**This deals greatly with Love Cruise and a comment Laoshi makes to Jake in the new ep Homecoming.So there are a variety of spoilers.Hopefully if you've seen the episode online or have red spoilers,this will make better sense.But this is strictly about Jake and his grandpa's relationship.If you wish to read wait until march 11th (Homecoming airdate) then that's fine.

A week after the events of Homecoming...

"_If you are thinking of using the skulls for your own personal gain_..."_Laoshi started to say impatiently,partly incredulous that Jake was thinking of making a single wish_.

"_It wouldn't be for my own personal gain!_"He shouted hysterically."_It would be for hers_!"

Outside in the multifarious crowds of New York City dwellers,life was going on as it always had.People went about their businessess as normal.Inside the Canal Electronics store,things had virtually gone back to the way they were before.New missions were brought to focus in the shop,Trixie and Spud visited nearly daily,they hardly ever made a sale and of course,Jake went back to focusing for the most parts juggling school and dragon duties with Rose being one of the sole exceptions.The other one being the distance between him and his grandfather.

Laoshi studied accient texts over age-old technics on how to track manticores,as there had been one spotted causing random disasters ranging around the city.The day had gone by very slowly and seemed to stretch out in a spand of dullness.Emitting a silent sigh,he glanced up to see that Jake was still casually sweeping the floor but it was done so unhurriedly not even the faintest sound came from the moving bristles of the broom;there were even no dust clouds.

He would have praised his grandson,had he not felt it would break the air of suspended calm that hung in the room.It was always like that these past days,Jake would show up promptly at the right time after school or be prepared if an unanticipated mission came abound whenever.

Anybody who hadn't knew him before who had got a first impression of him now would think him a greatly upstanding and dedicated dragon.His life,to most,was progressing normally.But there was something very different about him and it was this new type of mellowness to him.

The Chinese Dragon had drastically noted this change in his grandson,after the explosion of words on the rooftop after the complete destruction of the Huntclan,Laoshi and Fu Dog had returned back to the shop and two days later Jake showen up.No one spoke of it anymore.

"Done sweepin,Grandpa."Jake's sudden announcement startled Laoshi from staring off into space.But noticing his eyes had been back on the book,he raised them to Jake who was done and motioned toward the back,saying casually as ever."Fu needs my help for a while."

Clearing his head,Laoshi nodded approvement."That's fine.You are done for the day Jake."

His only response was a nod back of respectfulness and then he was gone.Though he tried to return to his reading,Laoshi couldn't help but to feel off balance by the fact that Jake hadn't been himself in the least lately.No more hip-hop,no more cockiness.In fact,no more defiance.

_He's growing up,_He simply stated in his mind._If these events help to mold my grandson into a great,wise and respected leader,then so be_...his eyes caught something strange that was lying beside his feet as he had dropped down from where he sat to place his book back up.At first he thought they were pieces of paper but decided that they were too perfectly cut.

Wonderingly,Laoshi bent over to collect a small thick stack of photos.All appeared to be taken from the same type of camera and were neatly arranged.He was about to set them on the counter but as curiousty nagged at him,he climbed up unto the wooden stool once more and began examining each photo one at a time.Which,against his wishes,made him remember.

There were seven in all.Each playing a different role in his life.One was of him becoming the first Chinese Dragon,the next was him winning the title 'Lucky Laoshi',the next was when he met Chang,then one of her taking the role of Dragon Council member,one of him meeting the next woman of his dreams,one of her holding their daugther,one of him,Susan and Fu moving.

He didn't question where they came from and instead only lingered on their deep meanings.

But there was one thing that stood out before the aged dragon...the sudden transformation in his life that caused him to be the dragon he was today.Crucial developments to who he was to this day had happened in a very short time.One event in his life,had alerted him so much.

There was always an ambivalence in Laoshi,part of him wanted a willing grandson and part of him hadn't wanted Jake to instantly become just like he was.The events of Hong Kong hadn't changed his love of life,it had just made him extremely down to earth.It was something he had never regreted doing but he accepted it as something nonetheless that had just happned and it couldn't be reversed.Like a plea to the heavens to save someone you love,it was permanente.

_That's that,_He thought,this time definitely.

As he placed the photos onto the table,he spotted a framed photo under a large stack of old books and magazines.Tired of walking down memory lane,Laoshi was about to turn it down but a strong urge to look entered him._Alright,_he thought exasperatingly._One look_._Then I go-_

His stopped mid-thought,the image of a young couple emphaised a place in his obstenance.It was a photo that framed both Jake and Rose from a school dance.Though the glass was smudged in some places and there was a slight chip near the top,the two stood out perfectly among the minor damanges.Jake sporting his only tux,beaming with usual self-assurance and Rose also smiling with great contentness.Somehow,there was something about them together in this one photo that not only defied reality,but defined a great line between who Jake was.

Who Rose was.She had helped him and he had helped her.Laoshi hadn't approved of them from the start and once he had grown trusting of Rose to a certain point,he had just become utterly convinced that she had always intended to turn on Jake.Like he was turned on...he did not want Jake to have to feel that way and Jake had.They both had had their hearts broken.

"All finished."

Laoshi looked to see his grandson walking by him and headed out the door and he knew that once Jake left out that door,he would return home even though it was still just four thirty,do his homework,eat and then go on his hour-long night patrol.Then,the same routine would start once more with whatever mission or task would then arise.Same old,same old.No change to his life but just this new one that Jake seemed to force himself to feel completely destined for.

"Jake."He spoke up hesistantly,struggling with some effort at first.

Oblivious to his Grandfather's troubledness,Jake looked over his shoulder."Yes?What is is?"

Making up his mind with the utmost resolution,Laoshi got down and walked over to some of the boxes laying about to the side of the room.Fishing around in a few,he finally found what he was looking for and slipping it behind him,walked unceremoniously up to Jake and stated.

"You have done nearly everything told of you in this last year and a half."

Jake merely gave an unexpressive shrug."I've tried my best."

"And you have given up many things but also accomplished many others."

"I have."He agreed slowly,crossing his arms and sounding a bit suspicious."What about it?"

"There's one more thing,"Laoshi told him patiently and placed the golden skateboard that he had confiscated earlier in the last two months as Jake's punishment."Go and have some fun."

Jake only stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief."Say what?"his arms went limp at his sides.

"Go skate,"The elder dragon re-phrased,gently placing the board into his hands."Have fun."

For a moment Jake looked like he was going to reject it or make up some excuse but as the two held eye contact,a sort of understanding settled between them.Some things were never going to be the same again,no.But they were going to make the best of it,Laoshi now felt this.

A small smile slipped across Jake's face."Thanks,G."he repeated the old nickname quickly and headed out into the mid-afternoon rush to go do something that was of importantance to him.

Jake had,afterall,learned the selflessness of a dragon's heart and the least Laoshi could do in that instance was the one thing he had never even thought of liking to do,letting Jake be himself.

The End.


End file.
